everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ckendron Good of the North
Ckendron Avean Good of the North is the son of The Good Witch of the North and a 2014-introduced character created by . Personality and Skills Ckendron is one of the most gentle people in the land of Oz. He is also very selfless which attributes to his oncoming role as the ruler of Gillikin Country and liberator of the Munchkins. He is very passionate to help others to the point that he often forgets his own wants.He also tends to be a push over sometimes but his friends are the people who defend him a lot.He is also very touchy about how people pronounce his his name since people believe that his name's beginning letter is supposed to be pronounced but his mother said that it's silent. Like his mother, he is very sweet and kind and is loved by everybody. He also has a very low self confidence because of his roommate, Embelchore West, and as he was raised as to be humble as he can be by his mother. On the contrary, Ckendron is a very talented witch (A/N: A witch may refer to either male or female) who is more than capable to overpower the Wicked Witches and their kin. He is quite talented because he is very goal oriented and very determined. Ckendron's specialty in magic, like his mother is defense and protection. Ckendron is also quite good in travelling by bubble and already has mastered it. Alliance Ckendron stands in the rebels side not because he dislikes his destiny, he's actually quite excited to follow his destiny, but he wants other people to be happy. He understands why the rebels and rebels and does believe that everyone deserves their own happily ever after. Appearance Ckendron is a very handsome lad with golden toasted cinnamon hair and dark gold eyes. He has flawless pale skin and cleft chin. He has a chiseled jaw and defined cheekbones. He is very tall with a v-shaped torso and broad shoulders. One can also see a look of gentleness in Ckendron's golden eyes. Original Story See: The Good Witch of the North From the Good Witch of the North to Ckendron *Ckendron is destined to direct the child of Dorothy to the Wizard and to the Emerald City. *Ckendron will also inherit the rulership of Gillikin country in the land of Oz. Relationships Family Ckendron's mother had passed away not so long ago so he stays with his mother's good friend , Glinda the Good Witch of the South. Ckendron he does miss his mother a lot and often wonders what would she do since she is one of his role models. Glinda is like Ckendron's second mother and is very caring to his surrogate family. Along with the death of the Good Witch of The North, Ckendron was left to watch over and take care of the Gillikins and deal with the political matters of the land, leaving Ckendron with more than what he could handle at the moment. Friends Ckendron, like his mother, is loved by everyone. There aren't many people who can say they don't find Ckendron the sweetest little thing they've ever met. Ckendron is quite close with C.A. Cupid since they both have the same views on the Rebel and Royal drama. They met on the day that Cupid came to Ever After High when they both bumped into each other in Flying Class-ic and his bubble burst and Cupid was able to catch him by his left ankle. He is also good friends with Dexter Charming since they seem to feel that they live in the shadow of somebody: Dexter being his brother's and Ckendron's being his mother. Romance If Ckendron were to describe his feelings for Cupid he'd merely say that something is there but he hadn't really thought of acting upon it because of several duties that take up too much of his time. Category:Males Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Land of Oz